


Thanksgiving at the Salvage Yard

by tkdgrl223



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby's POV, Cas cannot cook, Domestic, Fluff, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdgrl223/pseuds/tkdgrl223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are out on a hunt, leaving Cas and Bobby to cook the Thanksgiving meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving at the Salvage Yard

_I am thankful for my friends and family. I could not have gone on this long without them. Every day I remember how lucky I had to have two great boys as my sons. What I’m most thankful for is the angel who swooped in, has continually saved my boys from death and danger, and is just as much my son as Sam and Dean._

 

“Bobby?” the angel hesitantly said as he walked into the garage.  
“What is it Cas?”  
“The turkey might have caught fire.”  
I just shake my head. This is what I gets by leaving Cas to watch the food for half an hour.  
“You at least put the fire out right?”  
Cas’s eye widened then he disappeared and reappeared.  
“Yes.”  
“Come on the house need to be ventilated.” I hook an arm around Cas's shoulders, Dean and Sam got too tall long ago, and we head back towards the house.

 

That evening with deer instead of turkey Sam, Dean, Cas, and I are gobbling down the feast we managed to salvage.  
With his mouth half full Dean says “This tastes amazing! But why deer instead of turkey?”  
“Cas here let it catch fire.”  
Cas sinks in his chair as all eyes turn on him.  
“Hey man, Bobby’s deer tastes a thousand times better than any stupid bird could,” Sam tells him.  
“At least it wasn't the pie,” Dean chimes in. “Food, family and football thats what its about anyway right?”  
The boys raise their beers and take a swig, while I keep mine raised.  
"Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.”  
The boys shoot him exasperated glances “Really Bobby?"  
"What can’t a grown man watch Disney movies?”  
And before Dean can comment Sam shouts, “SHIT! We forgot Adam."


End file.
